Vuela
by SoniiKimera
Summary: "Volarás para Japón, para todo el mundo. Volarás para mí. No lo olvides, cada vez que lo hagas, te estaré observando desde el suelo, te levantaré cada balón que sea necesario para que alcances el cielo. Es algo que te prometo, hoy y siempre" Promesas que Kageyama decide hacerle a Hinata en el último partido con el Karasuno.


¡Hola a todas esas personillas que han llegado hasta este fic!

Lo cierto es que es la primera vez que me atrevo a subir una historia a una plataforma como esta y ando un tanto nerviosa..

Siempre me ha gustado escribir pero nunca me había sumergido en esto de los fanfics, hasta que mis obsesiones con el Anime han llegado hasta intoxicar mi mente de manera insana y a shippear a todo maromo andante que por allí aparece.

Así que bueno, espero que les guste. Es un Kagehina que hice con todo el amor del mundo, ya que amo esta pareja y Haikyuu.

Por supuesto que los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Vuela, lo más alto que puedas

.

-¡Otro más!

-¡Set point!

Kageyama empujó con destreza el balón por detrás de su cabeza. Apenas vio el rápido movimiento de Hinata, pero sí sintió la perturbación en el aire que los rodeaba, cuando el chico pasó "volando" tras su espalda.

Y es que aún había momentos en los que Hinata seguía sorprendiéndolo cuando sus pies prácticamente rompían el suelo, y su cuerpo se elevaba hacia la red. En sus ojos, que lo miraban en un instante que duraba menos de un segundo, y se hacía infinito para Kageyama, podía sentir el latido del corazón del pequeño rematador empujando contra su pecho.

"¿No lo harás?" le preguntaban sus pupilas, "te estoy esperando, ¿me pasarás el balón?", y el moreno casi sentía esa insistencia amenazante recorriendo todos sus nervios.

Era entonces cuando la pelota tocaba los finos dedos de Hinata y en menos que un pestañeo se estampaba contra el suelo contrario. Una nueva cifra aparecía en el marcador.

-¡OSU! - Gritaba Karasuno, otra victoria más en su historial, el público tronaba.

Y así acababa el último partido de Kageyama y Hinata en el equipo, en el que derrotaban a sus oponentes en un partido contra el Nekoma, que seguía siendo una potente escuela, y se llevaban el oro en el último torneo nacional de la Preparatoria. Habían llegado lejos, ahora era el turno de proseguir con sus carreras en el volleyball de manera profesional.

Y es que ambos habían sido fichados para entrar en el equipo oficial, para representar a Japón junto a sus ex compañeros jugadores de las otras Universidades de la Preparatoria, que ya habían entrado anteriormente en el equipo.

Entre ellos estaban indudablemente Oikawa ("estoy deseando ver cómo funcionará nuestro equipo con dos armadores en juego", le había dicho en uno de los partidos que Kageyama fue a ver), Kuroo, Aone y Futakuchki, que formaban el verdadero muro inquebrantable, Bokuto y Ushijima, que no podían faltar, y que junto a Azuname, competían continuamente por el papel de estrella, algunos otros rematadores importantes como Iwaizumi, y por supuesto, el mejor libero oficial de Japón, Nishinoya Yuu.

No hace falta decir en lo que el equipo podía llegar a convertirse este año en el que se uniría la pareja de "raros", que también habían adquirido durante su último año el premio al mejor Armador y mejor Rematador de la preparatoria. Incluso Tsukishima y Tadachi, que se había vuelto muy fuerte en sus saques y recepciones, también habían recibido llamadas por parte de algunos representantes y cabía la posibilidad de que igualmente entrasen en el equipo japonés.

Era una locura, a ojos de Kageyama, jamás pensó que pudiera formarse un equipo tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo, y mucho menos que él y su entusiasta pareja formasen parte de aquello.

.

.

Porque según abandonaban el gimnasio y emprendían sus caminos a casa, el sol caía en el horizonte, y los cabellos de Hinata se iluminaban aún más con el anaranjado atardecer.

Y era entonces cuando Kageyama encontraba en su interior algo que se prendía, como muchas otras veces, y le instaba desesperadamente a abrazar al chico que con sus ojos, escudriñaba emocionado la copa de oro que traían consigo, mientras esperaban al autobús junto con el resto de compañeros.

Aquel día, en el último momento que compartiría junto a su equipo, y por primera vez en su vida, el armador decidió dejar que sus sentimientos fluyeran por todo su cuerpo y se vio capaz de realizar todo aquello que siempre había reprimido, por miedo quizás a ser rechazado, o más bien, por miedo de perder a la única y primera persona que supo hacerse un hueco en escabroso corazón, soportando todas las espinas que este tenía por entonces.

Y tal y como surgió desde su interior, posó sus manos en las de Hinata, que sorprendido dejó caer el trofeo que portaba, y las separó una a cada lado de sus hombros, colocándolas sobre su propio cuello, mientras que con toda su extensión envolvía el pequeño cuerpo del rematador en un inmenso abrazo, elevándolo ligeramente de suelo, escondiendo su rostro en la suave piel del cuello de Hinata.

-Ka.. Kageyama - lograba decir el chico medio aturdido.

-Hoy realmente te vi volar - soltaba el armador, y finas lágrimas se aglomeraron en los ojos de Hinata, que respondió al abrazo enterrándose en él.

Fue al separarse cuando Kageyama observó aquellos ojos brillantes, que lo atravesaban directamente al corazón, al igual que lo hacían los balones que Hinata golpeaba sobre la red y se clavaban en el suelo contrario, directos, llenos de una confianza que iba más allá de los límites ordinarios. Si algún día conseguían llegar a la cima, ascender juntos hasta la mismísima cumbre junto a Japón, Kageyama tenía claro que no podría comparar esa sensación a la que se incrustaba en él cada vez que el pequeño jugador lo miraba con ese entusiasmo típico, y esa sonrisa que el primer día en el que se conocieron, él mismo se encargó de romper.

Porque nada de lo que hiciese después de aquello, le sería suficiente disculpa o agradecimiento hacia Hinata por todo lo que había recibido de él, y por eso, se prometió a sí mismo dar lo mejor que tenía, aprender todo lo que fuese necesario para que el nuevo pequeño gigante pudiera volar hasta lo más alto.

Esa era su forma de intentar corresponder a la grandeza que tenía Hinata en su interior.

-Kageyama - el armador salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto los labios del pelirrojo hablaron - Kageyama-kun - repitió Hinata, al ver que no reaccionaba.

El moreno volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él. El chico sorbió por la nariz mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas.

-Uh.. - Hinata retrocedió dos pasos instintivamente cuando el armador alzó su mirada - Esa sonrisa.. ¿Debería preocuparme? - dijo para sí.

Kageyama, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, se sonrojó de inmediato.

-¿¡EH!? Kageyama, ¿qué te pasa, estás enfermo?

-Hinata... Hinata idiota.

Y el armador volvió a cubrir la distancia que se había generado entre ellos.

Porque si algo deseaba más que nada en el mundo, era trasmitir todos los sentimientos que corrían por sus venas hacia Hinata, que sorprendido por su cercanía, tembló ligeramente cuando posó sus manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Y de aquella forma tan sencilla, Kageyama por fin se entregó tal y como llevaba queriendo hacer desde ni supo cuándo, fundiendo sus labios con los de Hinata en un beso que para ambos, corrió por sus cuerpos en forma de vibraciones, las mismas que habían sentido el primer día que realizaron el ataque rápido.

La misma adrenalina que sentían cuando Kageyama levantaba el balón y Hinata lo estampaba contra el suelo, era la que fluía ahora que el armador abrazaba y levantaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que con impulso se adhería a él como si nunca quisiera soltarlo.

Y es que si bien el balón tocaba durante apenas unos segundos sus dedos en los partidos, eran estos los que ahora podrían recorrer durante el tiempo que quisieran el cuerpo contrario, infinitamente dispuesto a no escaparse. Era un nuevo brillo el que se asentaba ahora en sus ojos, distinto y a la vez unido al que existía ya cuando el marcador contaba los 21 puntos. Aquel sentimiento por el cual supieron que juntos, sumaban ya un equipo completo.

Porque si Hinata se sintió volar durante el partido, ahora pudo verse viajando por todo el cielo en cuanto observó tras el beso aquellos ojos atmosféricos, iluminados por el atardecer.

"Volarás para Japón, para todo el mundo. Volarás para mí. No lo olvides, cada vez que lo hagas, te estaré observando desde el suelo, te levantaré cada balón que sea necesario para que alcances el cielo. Es algo que te prometo, hoy y siempre"

Palabras que surcaron todos los recovecos de su mente, cuando Kageyama las susurraba contra sus labios.

Lo que el tonto armador no sabía, es que Hinata no necesitaba que le pasase ningún balón para sentirse surcar las alturas. Y es que tan solo por su mera existencia, Kageyama le permitía volar, sin ni siquiera despegar los pies del suelo.

* * *

Mil gracias por haber leído, hay muchas cosillas que no me convencen, ya que es de los primeros que empecé a escribir, pero si no lo subía ya al final no lo iba a hacer nunca.

Leeré con gusto todas las críticas que quieran hacer, espero que les haya gustado.

Byebye!


End file.
